Back together
by craxymofo
Summary: Beast boy finds his loved one again. Suck at summaries. Rating has a 80% chance of changing later on.
1. Chapter 1

It was another night with the leauge. Everyone was making fun of me because I'm small. Beastboy this and that. I needed space. "Where you going Beast?" asked Connor. I left without a reply. I flew into the sky as a parrot. These streets were tough at night but I could handle them. It was a cold crisp night. I landed at the arcade. Typical for a thirteen year old huh? But I wasn't here for games I was here bcause of the message I got. It said: Meet me at the arcade alone p.s. I missed you.

I tried to think about who'd it be. Whoever It was I could handle. Plus since Kid Flash died we kept each other on an emergency our body sensed stress the receptor would pick up on it and send the team a signal. So I guess you can say I'm safe. Someone walked up to me and gave me a note. I'm at the marina. That's what it said. Whoever this was needed a life. If this was a prank I was going to turn into a lion and they were going to be sorry. I morphed into a cheetah and ran to the marina. No one was here. I am so mad. I walk outside and sit on the doc. "Hey" someone said. It was a girl voice.

It was her. The one that got away. The girl I thought I'd never see again.

Hi craxymofo, so this is a new story. I was wondering what you thik of Aubrey and forgive me for not uploading in a while. I know this is short but it's the first chapter. Who can guess who the girl is? craxymofo out-


	2. Chapter 2

Craxymofo, so I finally got a reveiw whoa guess you guys don't think much of Aubrey, but here's a new chapter of Back together.

It was her. Raven. After so long. The last time I saw her she was sixteen. I thought she was dead. she was wearing a dark purple shirt with lavender shorts. She looked younger. "What happened." I asked. "Well the last spell I used sacrificed my whole body,not my spirit, so over time my body grew back, but now I'm only thirteen." She was thirteen like me. I finally had a chance.

We walked around the city talking. She kept blushing and everything. She was a super gushy thirteen year old. I was talking about fun amuesments in the city and she kissed me. I was so suprised. She started floating off the ground. Her magic felt even more powerful. "Where are you staying?" I asked her. "No where, I'm homeless." she said coming back to the ground. I morphed into a horse and sat her on my back as I ran back to the leauge HQ.

I Introduced her to everyone in the leauge and let her converse while I set up her a room. It was right next to mines. I had a huge forest like room that had exotic sounds coming from the speakers. I was so was back. She walked into my room later in the night. She never showed much affection but that was changing. She cuddled up to me while I was lying down and fell asleep on my chest. I guess we're back together.

Craxymofo in, so the story is absolutley making me blush about all the thngs I'm going to upload in later chaps, guys keep the reveiws coming.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up Raven was sleeping next to me. I didn't want to wake her but I wanted to talk, so I turned on the TV while waiting for her to wake up. I had so many questions for her that were hard to keep in. What was it like? Was it painful? Did you miss me? I fell asleep before she even woke up. That's how exhausting she was before the accident.

I had a dream or more like a nightmare about the accident. I remembered it like it was yesterday even though it was three years ago. The Titans we're on a another mission. We were fighting some dude in a huge robotic suit. He was puple and looked like Iron Man mixed with Megatron. He was wiping the whole city with us not just the floor. It was one of those missions where we were chased around the city. The dude threw Robin into a concrete building. He hit Cyborg with a EMP that shut him down momentarily. He captured Starfire in a purple shock net. He threw Raven into the street and put a crack in the ground. I morphed into a T-Rex and tried to attack. Before I could he stabbed me in the chest with his jet-pack and spear. I blacked out.

When I came too we were back in the tower. I was bleeding and I was sore. I remebered what happened and started breathing harder but that hurt too. I started dying I could tell. Then I felt my chest searing with pain. I took a closer look and and realized it was closing. I looked around and spotted the source of my healing. Raven. She was glowing black and then she fell over.I ran too her even though it hurt.'Dont go'I said. 'Sorry,I love you, bye guys, I love you too.' With that her body faded away now not only my chest heart my heart hurt. I was hurting for the next couple months my heart hurt for a couple years.

Now that she was back I didn't hurt any longer. I was rejoicing in silent. I was so happy I started crying. I woke up with tears in my eyes Yeah. Another tear. A sigh. A crack in my throat. I started full out crying. Ugly face and everything. I guess I woke up Raven because the next hting I heard was,"Are you crying?"

Craxymofo-well here's another chap of Back together hope you guys like it. It's kinda AU and ooc. So I was thinking why not add a couple of OCs to the dtory. So, that's what I'm doing message me or leave a reveiw with your character, thier power or abilitie etc.(don't over do it), a small background story, and a love interest. Can't be Raven as a love interest and i'll have some one pick or I"ll do it. That's if you review, message, or read the story. Craxymofo out-


	4. Chapter 4

Craxymofo- so I heard my stories were short and undetailed let's try and change that. Remember I love the critiscism I don't want anyone to think I'm angry. I also here it's cute.(: p.s. you have to read the other chapters to understand.

"NO!" I replied, but the tears gave me was it hurting so bad. That memory always hurt but not like this. Was it because she was back? I didn't want to hurt any more, I had to ask. "Raven, did you miss me while you were gone?" I asked. I had to know now. "Beast Boy it pained me everyday not to see you or be near you, those three years I wanted to die because I was gone and you guys were alone without me." she said,"I was alone I couldn't take it, the dark void, the cold, the loneliness. I missed you guys all the time, I was empty."I started bawling my heart out to her after that and I told how the team grew apart and how her loss afffected everyone.

Robin joined the young justice with me, Cyborg who was the second oldest joined the Justice League, Starfire the oldest went back to her home planet. i of course joined the YJ later. I told her kid flash died. She was just staring through me after a while. I felt her magic and then we were gone. Raven teleported us to the graveyard we had her service. she used her magic and pulled out her tomb stone from the ground. It was shrouded in a black aura for a moment unttil it shattered into a million peices. The shards spelled 'no regret's.

She went berserk. She uprooted tombstones, she made cars fly around, and the weather started going haywire. She was at the center of it all though and I had to stop her. She was crying and flailing around but her eyes were the darkest shade of black I've ever seen. I tried to run to her but all sorts of objects started attacking me. Flying debris, objects coming to life, and magic were obstacles. A car tire hit me in the stomach and made me hunch over. A magic orb grazed my shoulder and I felt a searing pain there like a bullet. Tome to go beast.

I transformed into a bat and ducked and weaved my way through everything. That's until the storm brewed up. It was forcing me back and I started getting hit by things. I turned innto a wolf to get some weight. I was howling and jumping over everything. A living tree tried to attack me and my jaws ripped right through it. I was past everything and Raven was still in tears. She got up and started to fight me. This is where it got tough.

` I wnet back into boy form and she kicked me in the groin. next she threw a flurry of punches and kicks at my face. I guess I wasn't bleedig enough because she slammed her heel over my nose and alost broke. I didn't wan't to hurt her but I knew it wasn't going to end unless I brought her back to reality. I turned into a horse and started kicking her like crazy she was doubling back. I then turned into a gorilla and wailed out on her. She was out. i turned backi into a boy and held her. Was she okay?

Craxymofo- hope this chapter was longer and more detailed and interesting. Remember to reveiw and leave a oc hero or message me with the details. Bye (: craxymofo out-


	5. Chapter 5

Craxymofo-I woudn't say I'm irritated but amazed I'll make another chapter but if you want to speed up the process and have a better quality story I need to know what you think. Until then craxymofo out no jokes-


End file.
